sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Basilica Evacuation
High up on the walls of the Basilica, one of the large windows has been blocked out by a thick curtain of dark fabric. This blocks out a ray of afternoon light, and if that absent ray is followed, one would find Kyle Senesca, the archaeologist. He's hunkered over a table that holds the three stone tablets captured from the museum on Orpenhalz III, now contained in glass containers. A pair of magna-goggles covers his eyes, and he seems to be looking intently at one of the inscriptions on the middle stone. Perhaps so intently that he does not seem to notice another figure approaching. Or perhaps he does and is just too consumed. Ai'kani stands next to Kyle silently watching him and smiling to herself. Indeed, it is good to see an old friend again. "I had begun to worry that everyone had fled the Basilica," she finally replies. There's a jump in Kyle's heart, because he's more startled at hearing a voice inside than he shows. He jerks his head over and up to face Ai'kani, but all he can see is a blur of light colors with no focus. His lips press together in frustration, and he reaches up to rip the goggles from his face and perch them up on his forehead. He recognizes Ai'kani's voice the very moment he sees her, and jumps to his feet. "Ai'kani!" He reaches out and makes a grab for her, pulling her into a warm, brotherly embrace, with a huge grin spreading from ear to ear. Ai'kani's glee is clear on her features as the man recognizes her. The embrace is welcome and returned tightly as the Jedi's arms curl around the man's body. "I've missed you," she tells him gently; feeling calm for the first time in a long time. For now, she rests her head on his shoulder. "Where is everyone? What has happened to my comrades?" There's a large, large amount of emotion that bursts into Kyle's heart. He didn't know where Luke and Sabrina were off to, and he could only hope that they weren't trapped in the same ploy that had trapped the other person who surges into his minds eye, Brandis. That's when his broad smile falters, because she doesn't know. He peers down at the top of Ai'kani's head as it rests on his shoulder. She doesn't know. "I don't know 'bout everyone else, but we found Brandis." His voice goes more blank, as if it doesn't know how to register the mixture of joy and grief he's feeling. "Fett took 'im to the Empire, and they... they hurt him." It sounds like an understatement. Pulling back slightly, Ai'kani's brows furrow slightly. "So, Brandis met the same fate I had?" Her expression falters slightly as she tries to find the bright side. "Well, at least he is safe, but I suppose I got off easy. The Republic came to my rescue before I was taken to the Emperor." Stepping back now, the happy moment isn't totally gone, at least. She smiles weakly. "At least you are okay and Brandis /is/ in good hands, right? Do you think he will return to the Order?" Releasing Ai'kani, Kyle puts his hands together and wrings them a couple times as he listens, but that comes short at mention of an Emperor. "The /Emperor/?" asks Kyle, dumbfounded. "I thought he was killed years ago!" He goes quiet for a moment, considering... things he couldn't fathom. "He's in good hands. He has been, he'll... he'll return to the Order, I don't doubt it, but not right now." "I see," she replies defeatedly. So, there is nothing she can do for him. "Yes, Emperor. The Imperials kept making mention that the Emperor was interested in meeting me. I only assume that the same happened to Brandis. Only he wasn't as lucky as I was. I spent my time in meditation and trying to get some of the Imperials on my side, though Korolov certainly tried to break me." Running her fingers through her hair, the woman looks towards the tablets. "Get anything from them?" Kyle's only guess, and it remains a secret in his mind, is that the elusive Lord Malign that he's heard spoken of must have declared himself Emperor. But it's a fleeting guess, and it drives a shiver down his spine and back up again, his shoulders shuddering with the thought. "You're fortunate," he says, quietly, in response to her luck in not being taken to this Emperor. Eyes turn to the three stones, and he draws in a quiet breath. "Little pieces. I believe there's more 'f a connection 'tween th' house of Elders an' the Jedi Order than anyone'd thought. But that's an untested theory, jus' me bein' a tinkerer with words." He continues to look at them for a few moments, even though he can't tame his mind to change to that subject so quickly. His bond with Brandis had grown quite strong. Ai'kani's change of subject, as well, is fleeting. She quickly abandons the attempt and looks back to Kyle. "Can you take me to him?" A simple enough question, really. "My escape from the Empire will not go unavenged and I am not safe here. They know well of the Basilica and Brandis needs help, as it sounds. I have something for him that may help in finding his peace once again. Please, Kyle. Where is he?" Kyle reaches to put a hand on Ai'kani's upper arm, in a gentle motion to draw her away from the stones, his other hand removing the goggles and discarding them on a table nearby. "He's sharing his time between counsel with Leia an' service on board th' Forge of Hope, as always. We can go lookin' for him at the Senate complex, but I need t' warn you... there was a bombing there." Ai'kani studies the man quietly once more; allowing him to guide her. "Very well. With Sabrina and Luke missing now and Brandis... incapacited from duties at the Basilica, I think it is time I make a decision on what to do. I've spoken to Enb’Zik about joining the efforts of the Republic, but in my incarceration, I realized no one was here to protect the Basilica. Is it possible we can ask Leia to help us in protecting it? Especially since, I assume, we are about to leave again." "We're not out of options yet," replies Kyle, as he leads Ai'kani out of the Basilica and onto the roadway that goes along the western sea. It is a wonderful day, the weathernet has done an excellent job containing the passing storm by routing it toward one of the abandoned derelict zones well over a hundred miles southward. "Brandis was, if you can believe this, he was /released/. The Empire released him. I'm sure they had some plan with that, but I think the bigger part of it backfired too. That is to say, they might have planned on takin' you to this Emperor, but, they might've meant t' release you afterward, as well." He raises his eyebrows. "So, let's not assume quite yet that they will avenge this. But tell me, how'd ya escape?" "The Republic attacked the station I was on. The one that was recently destroyed. They liberated prisoners there and I was one of them." Stepping outside with Kyle, the woman seems to have little argument against following him. "I learned later I had been in their captivity for three weeks. I am sure that my destiny with the Emperor was near when the Republic showed up and I doubt he is happy about it. To think that Danik will not have the Basilica targeted would be a dangerous assumption. But my main concern is Brandis; the only other Jedi whom I know is still alive. Luke and Sabrina... I can't even sense them anymore. The strength of the Order must be preserved and we cannot give up on each other." Her speech pauses though the woman continues to walk. "There is something else on my mind; plaguing it and causing me to doubt myself." As they walk, Kyle makes a motion to adjust the large blaster he wears down on his hip. His eyes compress into a look of guarded distrust, and they pan about the area as they walk. As far as he's concerned, he doesn't want the padawan at his side to have to fight if trouble brews. Even though she's likely a better fighter than him, he'll have nothing of it if he can have his way. All the while he listens, and as the story becomes more clear, a knowing look spreads across Kyle's face, as if he actually might know more of the story than he'd let on earlier. "And what is that?" he inquires at long last, holding back on any other thoughts and comments so that Ai'kani can speak more freely. "During my incarceration, I did manage to sway a few of the Imperials into my favor. Enough that they did not see reason to harm someone that remained to passive. However, one Imperial in particular seemed more swayed than others. On several occasions, he came to visit me and even aided me when Danik tried to interrogate me." She pauses. "Though Danik does not know that. After my escape, he came here looking for me and was more relieved to see me alive than anything else. He didn't try to arrest me. He didn't even threaten me." Sighing deeply, Ai'kani shakes her head slowly. "I allowed him into the Basilica and just as he may have been disobeying orders just by being there, I put people at risk by not reporting his presence on Coruscant. I didn't feel like he meant to be a threat." Kyle squints his eyes ever so slightly. "It's possible that this person is an undercover agent. I've heard stories of them..." He pauses in their journey, looking over to Ai'kani with a serious gaze. "Did you sense anything in him? Y'know, like..." Kyle isn't trained in the Force, and he's only been around enough to get a slight glimpse of how things work, so, this is a struggle for him to make it make sense. He motions with his hands in befuddlement. "Like... if he was lying, or acting, or... I don't know." When Kyle stops, Ai'kani stops as well. Looking towards the man, she knew exactly what he meant. "No," comes to response. "I felt... affection from him. A sincere caring that he did not understand." Which only complicates things. This time, she doesn't wait for him to begin walking before she is moving again. She had to keep moving and keep her thoughts in order. "He spoke a few times questioning his place in the Empire, but what he questions the most is his sudden attachment to me. As if he had never thought of affection before. Which is possible. It's never easy to have a set place in life only to find out there's a lot more to it that might not all fit together." Kyle seems to understand that well enough, and he moves to follow Ai'kani when she continues walking. "Then what you did was compassion. Yeah, maybe not the most /tactful/ thing, but... well... it was compassion. If this feller really does question his place in the Empire, then it might play t' our advantage eventually. This Danik feller, though... I've heard about him. An' this ain't the first time I've given thought t' suggestin' ways t' keep the children, if anything, out of harm's way. It might be time that we move along with those plans." "Danik is a man set in his ways. I respect him for that much, that is for sure. This other man... he is loyal, but he is young. I wasn't forcing his thoughts. They were just... I don't know. I remained passive and he found compassion towards me. We had a few conversations within my cell, some of it passed between our minds so no one could hear. I'm... very confused myself on what I should do. When he visited, he had mentioned he might not be able to return to the Empire, but I advised that rash decisions would be dangerous. Reluctantly, he did return. I have not heard from him in a few days now. I suppose that's to be expected." Turning onto a corner, Ai'kani clasps her hands in front of her. "Yes. Something must be done to protect the Basilica and those who still live there." "People were at risk there the moment this all started, Ai'kani," Kyle reasons with her. "I wouldn't worry too much that what'cha did made things worse. At any rate, I've... checked in to a few places around town. Y'know, residential areas. In fact, I've got a list right here. If we needed t' split 'em up, put 'em in the care of a few marines or somethin', I've got a list of apartments we could rent 'round the city t' make that happen." He follows Ai'kani around the corner, and motions for a transit tube station. "Here, that's th' fastest way to the Senate complex." "There will be more at risk if I do not tread carefully. I no longer have the support of my brothers and sisters. The Empire has done well to break us up, but we cannot allow them to continue to hold sway." A deep sigh comes from Ai'kani and she stops as Kyle points to the transit. "You're coming, too, right?" By the sounds of her voice, she isn't totally ready to be treading alone after just having finally found an old friend. "Of course," replies Kyle, smiling again. "Rook didn' give me this hand cannon because I'm afraid of keepin' my friends safe." Heck... the mere sight of it would scare off many of the more timid villains. Of course, someone who would come after Ai'kani most likely wouldn't be timid, but Kyle ignores that for now. He steps into the station and shows the operator his official "Refugee" ID card, gaining them free access to one of the tubes, and within moments they are speeding through the tube on board one of the trains, headed for the parliament district. He retrieves a comlink and dials up Winter at the Chief of State's office, then waits to see if she picks up. Sitting quietly on the transit, Ai'kani looks out of the window with an inner pondering. Should she really be left in charge of the Basilica's welfare? No... Master Luke's sister is surely more qualified. But for now, Ai'kani has no choice but to take some sort of delegation onto her own shoulders. Being the only able Jedi currently, there is no room for her to ignore what must be done. Kyle and Ai'kani are currently sitting aboard a transit train that speeds through one of the transparisteel tubes, headed for the Senate complex in Corusca City. The afternoon on Coruscant is sunny and bright, sending sharp flashes as the train passes by the durasteel struts that hold up the tube. While Ai'kani sits in silence, Kyle's comlink is piped through to the Senate Complex. "Yes," he says, "I'm tryin' t' reach Winter, aide t' the Chief of State. Tell 'er it's Kyle Senesca?" The transit pulls into its destination and Ai'kani stands. Pausing a moment to wait for Kyle, the woman exits the craft and looks around. "Do you think Leia can help?" It is, honestly, a stupid question. Of course she could help. The question is... /can/ she? Within moments, Winter comes onto the link, "Mr. Senesca, so good to hear your voice. How can I help you today?" She sits at her desk, hands crossed before her, "And how are your brothers? I believe I have met Timothy." She would remember, so it is likely. Kyle pulls the comlink away from his face to answer Ai'kani's question. "She'll find a way," he replies, "even if it isn't-" He's interrupted by Winter's voice on the comlink, and as he moves to follow Ai'kani out of the train, he raises the comlink and speaks into it. "Oh, they're hang'n in there," he replies, forced to speak up now that the two are moving through a crowd of commuters. "I'm here with Ai'kani, an' we're wonderin' if there's any way we can speak with Leia, or Doctor Finian?" For now, Ai'kani remains silent as she follows along Kyle's side. After all, she had little to say at the moment and it would be rude otherwise to interrupt his conversation. The Jedi's mind travels, however, to thoughts of Brandis and the other Jedi. While Brandis has been found, the others are nowhere to be seen and the Basilica left unguarded. Winter leans forward slightly, though her gaze does not leave Kyle's, "If you can get here in the next fifteen minutes, Mr. Senesca, I can clear an hour or two for you. The Senate is in recess for the rest of the day." She touches a button, then moves a few small items so they cluster rather than scatter, "Will that be sufficient?" "I don't suspect we'll need even that much time," replies Kyle, bowing his head. "But thank you." He then flicks off the comm, and then leads Ai'kani into the Senate complex. There are construction crews all over the place, repairing the damage that was done when the complex was bombed. Progress is coming along well, but there is still much work to be done. As Kyle walks through, there's a bitter expression in his eyes, and a secret loathing for whomever it was that caused this destruction. If it ever comes to it, he'll see justice done. He leads the way up to the Chief of State's office. Ai'kani continues to follow the man; looking all around her. She doesn't remember the building ever being bombed... unless it happened while she was imprisoned. "I hope no one was hurt by this," she says quietly; to no one in particular. "So, can Leia meet with us, Kyle?" Kyle's eyes remain straight ahead. For him, the grief of those lost here, even though he didn't know many of them, was still near. For various reasons. "Many people were killed." His voice is numbed to it, dull when he says it, but it lightens up at the second question. "Winter says she should be free for an hour, maybe two." When you reach the floor that houses Leia's office, Winter nods, "Please go in, Mr. Senesca. Ma'am." She looks at Ai'kani with interest, then reaches over to touch a button on her desk. A soft chime sounds and the inner door slides open. Within, Leia is standing by her desk, her gaze turned to the door, "Kyle?" She steps toward the door, one hand extending, "Please, come in. Winter says that you are in need of some time?" Her gaze floats to Ai'kani and she smiles, "Come in." The smile hesitates as she begins to sense the distress the others carry, "Please sit down." There is a small grouping of chairs near the door, but away from her somewhat imposing desk. "What can I do to help?" Lead inside, Ai'kani takes the seat offered to her and rests her hands on her lap. "Senator Organa-Solo, it is a great relief to see you." Even from her sitting position, Ai'kani bows before continuing. "I have recently escaped Imperial imprisonment, as I am sure you have been informed, and came to find my comrades missing. Master Luke, as well. Kyle tells me that Brandis has been found but that he is... in distress. I feel I must go help him, but there is the matter of the Basilica." For the moment, she stops and looks to Kyle. Maybe he could continue explaining. With a bow of his head in greeting, Kyle steps into Leia's office. "Thanks fer meetin' us," he says with sincerity, then glances toward Ai'kani as he takes a seat, thankful that she delves into the introductories. When prompted, he runs a hand through his lengthening hair, thoughtfully. He then turns to Leia. "Well, yes." He glances back to Leia and explains, "With th' way things've developed, the place has been left fairly well out in the open an' undefended. I asked Seth 'n Timothy t' keep an eye on the place, but... Leia, them two ain't warriors, an' they certainly ain't Jedi." He looks back to Ai'kani. "Ai'kani thinks the Basilica may now be a fairly big target to the Empire." He looks back to Leia, compassion suddenly filling his eyes. "The young ones…” Listening, Leia initially begins to head for the kaf machine, but pauses. Instead, she turns to the two, her expression going very grave, "Oh. Of course." She looks from one to the other, then back again, "No, Kyle, your brothers; while wonderful people, are not warriors." She turns to Ai'kani, her gaze intent, "I had heard that you were safe. I cannot tell you how glad I am. Welcome home." Her tone softens, "Luke did not mention that there were no Masters at the Basilica when he went on his mission. Have you spoken to any of the Jedi since your return?" When Kyle adds his final, Leia pauses once more. She turns to him and nods, "No. You are right. They must be moved immediately. Please, excuse me a moment." Whirling, she walks across to the desk once more. Touching an intercom, she speaks softly, "Winter?" "I have not," comes the reply. "Sabrina and Master Luke are gone and Brandis is... somewhere I am not sure of. Since my return, I have remained in the Basilica attempting to occupy my mind and rest. I came across Kyle's path today and after exchanging words, it has brought us here. It would seem the Empire has succeeded to pull the Order apart by sending Boba Fett for us." When Leia excuses herself, Ai'kani's voice lowers and turns to Kyle. "I hope there is something we can do. We cannot lose the Basilica or those that find refuge there." Kyle nods his head to Leia, then turns to view Ai'kani. "We might wanna look into preparin' a way to save things that need t' be saved, once th' younglings an' residents 'v been sequestered. I hate t' think of it, but there's a lot of knowledge there that could be destroyed." Leia finishes speaking to Winter, then returns to the chairs. She sits slowly, her mind moving in a variety of ways. Drawing a breath, she nods and turns to the two of you, "Winter will get us information on locations where the children and other students can shelter for the time being." She pauses and listens, then nods to Kyle's assertion, "Indeed. We must move to protect the knowledge there as quickly as possible. Ai'kani...?" She turns to the woman and her smile is a little apologetic. "For now, I wish you and Dr. Finian to stay apart. I know that it is not the Jedi way, but I think it is for the best. I would like you to speak with myself, Winter, and another to be determined later before you speak with the good doctor. I realize that your motives are benign on the surface. What I do not know; and cannot see, is whether the Emperor had time to mark you. Please understand. This is for your protection as well as his." The woman is obviously ready to defend her wishes to speak to her Jedi brother. "Senator, while I was fated to meet the Emperor, it didn't have a chance to happen before the Republic came to my rescue." Of course, Ai'kani seems confident that she would know if she had been tampered with. Then again, every good Padawan goes through a confidence phase. Not totally knowing how to deal with Leia's decision, Ai'kani looks to Kyle then back to the Senator. "If what happened to Johanna has happened to Brandis, we don't have much time to spare before he is too far gone." Though she may be misinformed. No one has told her exactly /what/ happened to the other Padawan. Kyle hadn't gotten around to divulging any details, but with the words exchanged between Leia and Ai'kani, the fringer suddenly finds himself... in the gray. When he meets the Padawan's look, he doesn't seem to have any supporting or argumentative things to say. It's difficult to hear such things, but the days grow more difficult as each one passes. For now, he remains silent. Leia watches Ai'kani and her smile is gentle, "I am sorry. Believe me, I understand the impetus to help as well as anyone. But, please look at it from my perspective. Johanna is lost to us. Brandis is wounded in a way. You may; or may not, be unscathed. Sabrina, my cousin, is missing. Luke has gone to deal with things. I... Ai'kani, I cannot risk Brandis. And I cannot risk you. If you are; indeed, unscathed, you may be a target for Brandis. No, I will not budge on this. Until you speak with those I have named, I must insist that you and he remain apart." She looks to Kyle, then back and there is steel in her tone, "However, there is work to be done that you may be uniquely qualified to do. The children and residents will be moved. Winter is working on that now. The knowledge, however. You are more familiar with it than I and Kyle has professional know-how and experience to back him. Please... Organize the evacuation of the collection." Defeated, Ai'kani falls back against her chair from her leaned-forward position. Clear on the face and the aura around her is the distress clouding Ai'kani's judgment. While the Emperor never got to her by her own memory, her stay with the Empire and proceeding events has taken their toll. She had hoped to return to find everything had survived. Instead, she has returned to find everything in shambles. Ai'kani hears the words Leia is saying, but her mind is in a completely different place. "Brandis... has he really been turned against us as Johanna had?" Her eyes no longer lift to meet Leia's or Kyle's. Instead, they are transfixed on the floor in front of her. Kyle can't do a thing to stand against Leia's wisdom, for it makes perfect sense in his mind. The news of Sabrina's abduction is fresh to him, for he'd assumed she was with Luke, and it draws only a minor shock to his expression. He'd stray from admitting it, but he expected it, from the moment he'd learned that Ai'kani had been taken as well. "Brandis is not lost," replies Kyle, a strength joining his words as he defends his friend. "I found 'im on Tatooine, an' I was with him until 'e came back to the New Republic. He's been hurt, but he's very strong. But she's right, Ai'kani." He tips his head toward Leia, then leans forward toward the Padawan, making a gesture with his hands to try and accentuate his words. "They released him. They had a reason for doin' that, it's obvious. I believe they want t' use him t' tear apart the Jedi Order. Force knows what they intended t' do with you, but there are two things they didn't expect. You t' be rescued, an' Brandis t' be discovered by friends he can trust." He sits back in his chair, and looks over toward Leia. "She's right. He might not be strong enough t' see another member of the Order yet. And you an' I are in a place t' take care of business that must be taken care of." He looks back to Ai'kani. "Be strong, Ai'kani, an' you'll be a beacon of the Force t' this blasted situation." About to speak out for Brandis, Leia pauses as Kyle does so. "He is quite right, Ai'kani. Brandis has not been turned, but we do not yet know to what purpose the Empire intended to turn him. You are as precious to me as he is, and I won't risk either of you." She nods once more and leans over to touch Ai'kani's arm, "Do not despair, for that is a door to the Dark Side. Rather, gather your strength and use your abilities to preserve what must remain. I will contact my people so we can get your interview taken care of as quickly as may be. Until then, please... See to the knowledge in the Basilica. The building; as you say, may have been compromised, so we must move swiftly." Golden-green eyes lift to the two with a slight nod. "I know. I'm sorry. I have let myself slip. I used all my strength keeping myself calm in imprisonment. It is no excuse. I will be strong." She tells herself this, but she knows it's going to be hard. "Kyle and I will see to it that the Basilica is evacuated. The Empire is very aware it is the epicenter of the Jedi Order. With your help, I am sure we can preserve everything within its walls." Rising to her feet, Ai'kani rests a hand on Leia's shoulders. "I am glad you are still with us, Leia. Without wise guidance like yours and Master Luke's we would surely be lost." Kyle smiles lightly. In the shadow of the darkness that has brought about this next task, there is joy to be found in this camaraderie and trust. He gives Leia a look of gratitude, before turning for the door, reaching for his comlink. With a burst of static, he's online with someone. "Timothy? It's Kyle. Find Seth an' meet me at th' Basilica in ten minutes. Oh, an' tell Seth t' bring that bleedin' ugly speeder truck he bought with 'im, an' park it out back of the library." He's out the door now, and ready to go back and get to work.